Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 13-Beating Eggman Part 2: Crystallised
This is episode 13 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Episode the whole narrator part and the intro plays. then the whole part with saying the attack on eggman will continue. Knuckles surfs a bullet. Knuckles: Ha ha ha ha!(manages to get onto the base and starts climbing) inside the base, rouge senses something Rouge: Oh! Hold it! Topaz: Why did we stop? Rouge: Because we're about to get a visit from Eggman's welcome wagon. robot breaks in Topaz:(gasps) Rouge: I'll take it! Topaz: Rouge! then mr stewart says his part back with the others with eggman... X-Tornado falls Frances: We can't stay here! Chris: Just hang on! Amy: Frances, get down now! Frances nearly gets blown off, but Amy gets her Amy: Stay down and don't try any more stunts! Frances: Right! Sorry! Amy: I hope Tails is all right! Tails is knocked out. Crystal:(thoughts) How can he be knocked out when the plane is knocked out? It just doesn't make sense. Chris: Hey, Tails! Funfun is about to crush Tails. Eggman: Ha ha ha! That's right Funfun, show that furry urchid who's in charge, put your foot down! Funfun is crushing Tails. Eggman: Eee hee heee! Sonic is rushing to the scene. Tails: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Eggman: HA HA! Ta ta Tails! It's crunch time! Sonic arrives on the scene. Everyone gasps. Crystal: Sonic! You made it! Eggman: Huur! It can't be! Sonic beats the robot. It turns upside down, which blows Eggman instead of the heroes. Eggman: Uh uha uha uhh! Crystal: There he goes! Eggman: WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Stop it Funfun! Shut down you blowhog! Robot shuts off. Tails: You saved us all! Sonic: Yeah yeah. But Tails, why'd you wind up way out here? Tails: We found out the third Chaos Emerald was here. Woah, that's right! I almost forgot!(starts digging) Sonic: Easy pal. Robot re-activates. Everyone: Huh? it starts to stand up. Tails: Waaah! Wah wah wah! Sonic: Cool your jets, big guy, just let him dig up what he came for and we'll all go away! It starts winding again. Sonic: Guess I'll have to knock the wind outta ya! Crystal: Nice joke. Chris: Sonic!(gives him ring) Sonic: Got it! (beats up funfun) Tails discovers the Emerald. Tails: Oh wow! Eggman: Why Tails! You shouldn't have! Tails looks around(while keeping an eye on the Emerald this time) but the Emerald gets stolen. Tails: Oh no, I should've watched it more... Eggman laughs and takes it. Sonic: Let's go get it back! Tails: Huh? Yeah! Crystal: You bet! Frances:(hops in) Right! Chris: Frances... Frances: What? Chris:Uhh... I think... it might be better if you stay here. Frances: How come, Chris? Chris: It's gonna be dangerous! Amy: Hey Chris! Tails: You're not stayin' behind- Crystal: Are you? Chris: Alright! Let's just go! X-Tornado transforms Sonic: Ha! Let's go get him! Crystal: And that Emerald! meanwhile, at eggman's base... Rouge dodges attacks. Rouge: Hurry! Set the charge! Topaz: Okay! They blow up the robot. Decoe: Our situation is becoming dangerous! Those soldiers have us out-numbered! Bocoe: We must formulate a new strategy quickly, before they deactivate us! Both: Oh! They see Eggman as an enemy Bocoe: Another enemy ship is approaching! This one must not get through! Decoe: Blast theeeeeeeemmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!! Eggman: Daah! (dodging missiles) Seise fire, it's me, you scrap heads! Wlluuh!(notices battle planes) Rrr, the President thinks hes got me in his sights! Ha! Well, I hope you didn't prepare a victory speech because I'm back in command now! (dodging more missiles) Uh! Hey! Those are my missiles!(flies in) NR: The attack on Eggman's base appears to be failing... Wait, what's that?! Danny: Huh? NR: A new aircraft is on the scene.(screen shows X-Tornado) Is that one of ours? Danny: Oh! The X-Tornado! Man: Tornado? Woman: Where did it come from? NR: There's something on the nose of the craft. It's a blue-(zooms in on Sonic and Crystal) It can't be! A blue hedgehog and a blue raccoon?! Danny: It's Sonic and Crystal! Screen shows Sonic and Crystal in better view. Man: Who are those guys? Woman: What are their names again? Danny: The raccoon is Crystal. Crystal the Raccoon. Danny, Elmer and Albert: But the hedgehog's name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. on their scene... Sonic: Heh heh heh! Crystal: We're closing in! inside the base... Topaz: There! another robot like before breaks in. Topaz: There's another one?! Roige: Don't sweat it, sweetie. I'll handle this robot. You lead the team to the generator room and set the charges. Topaz: Alright, guys, follow me!(they run off) Rouge misses an attack from the robot. Rouge: Missed me, slowbot!(gets trapped) Uh!(get's angry, kicks the robot, it's destroyed) robots try to shoot soldiers. Knuckles breask in. Rouge: Knuckles?! Knuckles breaks the robots. Topaz: Wow, thank you. You're one of Sonic's friends, aren't you? Knuckles: Huh? We're not friends. Topaz: But you do know him don't you? Knuckles: Maybe. By the way, what are you and your crew doing here anyway? Rouge: We came here to destroy Eggman's base. In fact, we're on our way to sabotage the generator room right now! Knuckles: There's no way you can do it! That room will be impossible to get into! Rouge: Really? Topaz: We have to try. Knuckles: You'll fail, unless you have me along! I can't wait to see the look on Sonic's face when he finds out that I helped defeat Dr. Eggman while he missed out on the glory! That'll mess with his ego! Rouge: Sounds like you have an inferiority complex. Knuckles: I, have a what? Rouge: Oh never mind Knuckles. Hm hm hm hm. In Eggmans room... Eggman: That was me! You tincan turkeys nearly wiped out the evilest genius in the universe! Baah! Decoe and Bocoe: Sorry doctor. Eggman zooms in on the plane. Eggman: I'll wipe that smirk off Sonic's face! This time I'm not holding back! Chris: What's that?! Tails: Hang on tight, Chris! Decoe: Uh oh, look out! Bocoe: This time the doctor means business! Both: Uh oh!!!!!! Eggman: Ha!(laughs) Robots: Uh oh! Eggman laughs more. Then he fires the missiles. Frances screams. Eggman spins around and goes crazy. Chris: We're gonna craaash! Tails: Relax! We're fine! Eggman laughs more(god, will he ever stop?!) back at city Man: They're done for! Danny: No! They're gonna make it through okay! on the scene Amy: There's more coming! Tails: Well watch this! Crystal:(toughts) I hope we make it! Tails dives at them and shoots. Crystal: Alright Tails! Frances: Yay! Sonic:(laughs) Pretty cool, huh? Crystal: Well I'll bet it is! Danny: Go Sonic! Everyone starts cheering for them. Tails shoots bullets at the base, making a hole. Tails: Hey Sonic! Will that work? Sonic: Perfect! Crystal: I'll leave this to you, Sonic! Sonic: Okay! He bangs into the base. He starts running, and comes to Eggman. Sonic: Woah! Eggman: That's close enough! It was a fluke you pushed it this far, but now your lucky strak is over!(shows robot) Sonic: Oh! Eggman: He he he he heeeeeeee!(gets on robot) Ready, hedgehog? Sonic: You bet, Dr. E! Crystal:(watching frm communicator) Go, Sonic! Robot tries to punch Sonic, but the hedgehog is too fast. Crystal: All right Sonic! Sonic: Ha! Meanwhile, in the generator room... Soldier: The demolitian charges are all set, ma'am! Topaz: Good work! Well, looks like we're ready Rouge- hey, where'd Rouge go? Knuckles: I saw her go that way.(points upward) Topaz: What in the wrold is she doing there?! Up there... Rouge: Oh! Eggman must be keeping the Chaos Emerald someplace else now... Topaz: Hey Rouge! Rouge: Yeah? Topaz: Get down here, we've gotta go! Rouge: Go on, I'll catch up! Topaz: We need you! Rouge: There's something I've gotta take care of first! in Eggmans room... Decoe: They appear to be working on oppsite sides, but are any of them working for us? You should lock them all in until we can figure out who is who. Bocoe: Good idea. Doors lock up. Rouge:Oh! Uh oh, not good. Topaz: What are you up to, Rouge? Rouge: They locked us in, but not for long!(tries to kick out, doesn't work) I can't kick through! Knuckles: Leave it to me! Huuurrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!(punches, but it doesn't do anything) I didn't even make a dent!(tries to punch, but doesn't work) Huh? RRRRR!!!!! Topaz: Is there time to de-fuse the charge? Guy shakes his head no. Topaz: Well, that's it. Knuckles: We're not giving up yet! Rouge: He's right! Together, we have a fighting chance! Ready? They punch and kick the door. with Sonic... Sonic tries to attack Eggman, but ends up hitting the robot, who's kicked him. Sonic: UUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Crystal:(watching from communicator on X-Tornado, remember?) Sonic! Sonic hits the roof, then the robot kicks him into a wall. Crystal: He's done for! Eggman: Haaa ha ha! He's crushed! Sonic: Not yet! Huuah! Crystal: Alright Sonic! Eggman: The pressure's on now, Sonic! Sonic gets pulverised into a wall. Crystal: Oh dear... Sonic: Rr! I've gotten outta, tighter squeezes! Eggman: That's true, but you've finally met your match Sonic! Guerra-Huard's the ultimate combat robot because it's got the ultimate power supply, TWO Chaos Emeralds! Sonic: So that's it! Eggman: I've been looking forward to this, Sonic!(phone rings) Hm? Eh! Hello? Crystal: God, if he wants to beat Sonic, why did the phone ring? Decoe: Sorry to bother you doctor, but we have a problem! A group of intruders is locked in the generator room! We are unable to determine who's side they're on! Eggman: Huh?(turns camera on, shows knuckles punching) Knuckles? They're our enemies, you dumbot! Decoe: Then we will eliminate them! Eggman: What are they doing in the generator room anyway?! Decoe: I am not certain, but they did mention something about demolitian charges- Eggman: They WHAT?! Rouge and Knuckles continue to break down the door. Topaz: We're, running out of time! with Sonic... Sonic: This'll be a cinch!(pushes robot off) Crystal: Alright! He got it! Eggman: RRRR! Get Sonic! Sonic runs. Eggman: Run all you want, Guerra-Huard will still pulverise you! Sonic laughs. The robot tries to kick Sonic, but the hedgehog breakes and jumps on the robots leg, running toward the robot's middle. Eggman: Get him! Sonic jumps. Eggman: Dah! Stop him! Sonic breaks in and grabs the Emeralds. Sonic: Hee heh haaaarreee! Crystal: He did it! He got the Emeralds! Eggman: No! Bring them back! Sonic gets power from the 2 Chaos Emeralds and beats up the robot. Eggman: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sonic then breaks the door. Crystal: I think he went on a spaz there... Eggman: Oh no!(he flies off, and the whole top of Eggman's base explodes) Sonic then proceeds to beating up the whole base by flying around. in the generator room, time is running out. Topaz: Oh! There's not much time to get out of here! Rouge: And we're still locked in! Knuckles: Don't worry, I'll punch us out! Ha!(he punches a giant hole in the door) All right! Rouge:(dives at Knuckles) Look out! Sonic blasts in, to the floor then the ceiling. Knuckles: What a show-off! Get off! I wanna fight too! Rouge: Don't give me orders! I'M in charge of this operation, you follow MY lead! Knuckles: Yeah? Well following you got us trapped to start with! Rouge: You're cute when you're angr- Topaz: WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They run out. then the bombs blow. then it creates a giant explosion that in the scene looks like Chaos Control, but it's an explosion. Everyone in the city cheers. Danny: But, where's Sonic? Elmer: Yeah, do you think he made it out of there okay? at chris' house... Chuck: That's fireball's huge! I hope Sonic wasn't still in there! Cream: I bet we'll see him any second! Right Cheese? Cheese: Chao! on the scene... Sonic jumps out with his Emeralds. Sonic: Ha haaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah! Tails, Chris, Crystal, Frances and Amy: Sonic! Crystal: Sonic! You did it! City people start cheering. episode ends with Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised